1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to weight reduction, and more particularly to a method and means for reducing food intake based on the concept of behavior modification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Countless methods and devices have been proposed in the past for weight reduction. These range from lists of types and quantities of foods to be eaten, schedules of eating times, exercise, hypnosis and a wide variety of other systems. Almost all of these prior methods require that the patient resolve in advance to deny himself certain types or amounts of food, or carry out physical activities above and beyond his or her normal routine. Because of this, persons practicing these prior methods, although they may initially lose weight, are apt to regain the excess weight when they revert to their normal routine habits.